After the Catch: Be Careful What You Wish For
by IrishCaptain
Summary: My offering to the DC "if they found out" challenge. Being a bold girl writing myself as well as my hubby aka Badboy. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: its sort of the whole point isn't it?

A/N: Here's my challenge entry! See if you can guess who is who in the twitter convo Lol. Seriously I wrote this in record time so it may be choppy...I wrote from my POV and Johnathan's. Please leave some love!

* * *

Johnathan Hillstrand sat in his Gloucester hotel room eating the remnants of a pizza and pacing around with his ipad. He was making an appearance with his brother and Josh Harris at the Harbor House for a fisherman's charity. He had sent out a few tweets and was getting a good laugh at some of the responses while others were just plain scary. As always there were the questions about whether or not he had a girlfriend. Sometimes he said yes just to discourage the stalkers but that sometimes resulted in rumors starting about who _she_ was. So much so that he occasionally googled himself just to check the rumor mill so his assistant could get it in check if necessary. As he got bored with watching woman fight over him on twitter, he decided to do a Google search.

As he scanned the text, something caught his eye…a woman's name though it wasn't familiar…and what looked like very intimate details. He sat down at the table and clicked the link, he was shocked since the "rumors" were generally so convoluted that no one knew the mystery woman's name or anything else for that matter. He was directed to a webpage that seemed to be a chapter in a book. After reading a few paragraphs that frankly had him feeling a bit embarrassed he began to investigate the site. The story was indeed about him but it was…fiction…and no one was claiming it was anything but. A smile formed on his lips as he realized he was none other than the inspiration of a smutty fiction short story, several by the looks of it.

Next he clicked on the author…_'IrishCaptain, cute avatar'_ he thought. He saw that she expressed her stories to be read in order so he clicked the first one, _'what the hell, nothin on tv and hey…this chick is writin' fantasies about me'_ The next thing he knew he was through the first story and completely engrossed in it. Several hours later he had read all 3…the 3rd not being finished he was a bit sad, he actually wanted to know how it would end. The woman who was the main character…and his fictional love interest was honestly the woman of his dreams. _'That's why its fiction'_ he thought _'A chick that hot and that badass doesn't exist'_ He laughed and tossed his ipad aside and went to sleep, making a mental note to be sure to tell Josh and Andy about this site, _'who knew'_

The next morning after the radio interview and tour of the seafood company, Johnathan, Andy and Josh were released to their own devices. They wandered down the docks admiring the boats, saying hello and shaking hands with the local fishermen when Johnathan stopped dead, his face looking a bit flushed.

"You ok brotha?" Andy gave him a strange look.

"Ah…yeah." But his eyes didn't move, they were locked on a sail boat tied up just in front of them. _'No fuckin way, it's a coincidence'_ The name emblazoned across the stern was "ARCHANGEL", same as the story he had read the night before. Then he caught a glimpse of a figure dart below…petite, long black hair, _'this is nuts…fuck I think that story starts in Gloucester.'_

"John!" Andy snapped his fingers a couple times.

"Dude listen, remember that website I told you guys about?" He knew he'd have to confess to having read quite a bit of it.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, never sure where these things would lead.

"OK, I sorta read a whole…trilogy by this one chic." He shook his head; he'd never live this down.

"Wow, didn't peg you for a romance reader." Josh said raising an eyebrow as Andy laughed .

"Listen! She wrote about me and this woman and they met here…like right here and the name of the character's boat was the Archangel!" He pointed at the stern of the Catalina in front of them.

"Whoa…spooky." Josh said quietly.

"John…seriously, you know how many boats come in and out of here this time of year?" Andy said pointing out into the harbor, "It's a coincidence."

"But I thought I saw…" He knew he sounded crazy

"You shouldn't read when you're tired and drinkin." Andy laughed as he ushered his brother along the docks toward the Harbor house for their next meet and greet.

DC

It was a beautiful hot day in August when we docked in Gloucester for probably the sixth time this summer. I was starving as usual and my husband being a wise man agreed we should eat before anything else. He knows I'll just be cranky otherwise. My first choice is always the Harbor House; they have a lobster roll to die for. During tourist season it's hard to get in and today was no exception. There was a huge crowd and I saw him roll his eyes.

"We are not goin' in there." And he walks away!

I stood there pouting for a moment when I saw that the bulk of the crowd appeared to be in the bar and there were in fact several open tables on the patio. "Look, there's something going on in the bar. There's like three tables right there!"

He grumbled and shook his head but I got my way and we went in. We stood near the desk, waiting for the hostess when I heard him say "Look there's Captain Johnathan" I spun around looking everywhere while simultaneously fixing my hair and grabbing for lip gloss when I saw him my husband pointing at a picture of the captains from when they were there for After the Catch. He laughed at me and grumbled, "guess I know where I rate!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as we were led to our table. Someday I'd actually be in the right place at the right time and I'd get to meet them.

"I don't get it." He said stuffing French fries in his mouth, "he's not even your type."

I stared at him for a minute, it wasn't even worth it he is so oblivious. I simply deadpanned "No, not at all."

We ate our lunch which was amazing as always and headed into the bar for another round of drinks before we headed back to the boat. It became clear we were not going to get a drink by the swarm of people in there. "What the fuck? Is this the last place with booze in the state?"

"We have booze on the boat. Let's just head back." I didn't care to stay, it was hot and crowded but then I saw them. "Look! That's why everyone is in here!"

"I suppose now you wanna stay?" he rolled his eyes.

"Just for one!" I darted toward the bar to get our drinks and hopefully get to say hi to my favorite DC guys. I ordered a Vodka and &up and a Crown on the rocks,

"Nice choice." I heard over my shoulder.

"Um, thanks it's for my husband_." 'Yes Becka, make sure you through in the husband part before you even say hi, smooth'._ WTF, I had Captain Johnathan in front of me and that's the best I could do.

"Well he has good taste." He winked and smiled that smile that makes me want to voluntarily take my clothes off. "And uh…nice ink." His eyes landed on my chest. "Dolphins?"

"Whales"_ OMFG_ _he's checkin out the girls!_ He started at me for a minute, like just a little too long. "What?"

"Did I see you on the dock earlier? You have a boat here, right?" I couldn't read his expression.

"Yeah I do…we do." I corrected myself. "Archangel"

"Can I ask you something?" He looked like he was up to something but that shouldn't have surprised me. I nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be Irish?"

"I am." I smiled.

"So you're like…an Irish Captain?" He winked and gave me a knowing look.

I could feel my face flush, he couldn't possibly know. _No one knows…do they? Fuck!_ "Uh yeah I guess I am." I picked up our drink and smiled, "It was great to meeting you." and headed back to our table. I needed my phone so I could get on twitter ASAP.

"So did you get to meet em?" My husband said as I sat down.

"Yup." I said quickly taking a drink. I pulled out my phone and tried to casually get on twitter without him knowing I was freaking out.

Me: OMMFG Just met my Capt!

M1: Hell yeah buddy!

M2: Did ya get a pic?

M3: screw the pic, did ya get anything else? Make momma proud?

A1: Oh boy, was #badboy there?

Me: Sorta, he was outside but I think I'm busted…or WE are busted.

C: FFS what did you do?

M4: Do I even want to know *hides head*

Me: I didn't do anything! He called me "Irish Captain" he knows!

M5: I wouldn't worry hun, probably a coincidence

D: Oh Fuck!, does Joshy know?

Me: I only talked to JH a second at the bar but he saw me on the boat! He knows!

K: Ahaha! You're in troubllleeee!

A2: Better you than me! Lol

"Alright, I'm not waitin for another drink so let's get outta here." My husband got up waving at me to put my phone away. I drives him nuts when I'm on it.

"Yeah, it's too crowded." I agreed and we headed out. Once back on board I went below and made us a couple cocktails, slipped into my new orange bikini, wrapped a spangled scarf around my waist and headed back out. I nearly dropped our drinks when I saw my husband standing on the dock talking to Johnathan Hillstrand!

"Hey honey, come see who's here!" He yelled, like I couldn't fucking see, _thanks captain obvious_!

DC

Johnathan smiled and waved at the girl on the deck, hoping he'd be offered a drink as he was enjoying the view. "So, your wife? Is she the captain?" He smirked, sizing up the man in front of him.

"Out here yeah, at home…no." The husband smiled. They stood looking at each other, both running their hands over their goatee's at the same time. "You want a drink?"

"Sure." He followed then man onto the deck. "Crown if you have it?" He couldn't help but feel like he was having a moment of déjà vu…the boat, the girl, the crown… If she was the mystery writer this had to be driving her crazy.

DC

I brought up and extra drink for our guest. I was so mad that it went down like this. I had Johnathan…my dream man…on my boat BUT he was hanging out drinking with my husband and I was certain he knew my dirty little secret. He kept leering at me and seriously…I should have been excited about that! We sat chatting for a bit, Andy and Josh had taken off down the docks but Johnathan had decided to stay where the booze was. He and my husband were having a laugh over their almost matching wardrobes and the fact they shared the same name.

"So Becka, what else do you do besides sail?" He was leering again.

"Oh I play golf and do a lot of reading." _Crap, why did I say that._

"Reading? Yeah me too, lots of interesting stuff out there…ya know." He winked. _jackass_

MY John got up and wandered into the cabin to refill our beverages. I smiled uncomfortably.

"You're her aren't you?" He whispered

"Who? What are you talking about?" I whispered, though I didn't know why.

"IrishCaptain? I read your little fantasy…ya know if you weren't married…" he licked his lips.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Yes that's me and please don't say anything, I'd like to STAY married!" I snapped.

"I can see why, you couldn't have found a closer thing to me without…ya know…me." He leaned back looking smug.

"For your information we've been married 10 years. I had never even heard of you so get over yourself." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and I knew I was safe, he had no intention of blowing my cover. "Don't worry Angel, your secret is safe with me."

Another drink and he was on his way. In all it had been surreal…stressful yet a really fun afternoon. As I had always thought, he and my husband were two peas in a pod and if we were neighbors I'd be in real trouble. My John was oblivious to my alter ego as a writer as well as that fact that the captain was indeed my type.

As we were saying our goodbyes he gave me hug and whispered in my ear, "Finish it, I wanna know if they live happily ever after." Gave me a wink and walked away. I couldn't wait to get on twitter after Badboy fell asleep ;)


End file.
